Tell Me That You Love Me
by BellaArianna
Summary: Austin's Jealous...
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally Fan- fiction:

Tell me that you love me

**OOC: Hey guys, Bella here and this my first EVER fan-fiction so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Austin's POV]<strong>

I walked into Sonic Boom. I looked over at Ally and her _boyfriend , _Jason.

"Hey guys," I said almost vomiting seeing Jason and Ally kissing, or as I like to call it, Jason sticking his tongue down Ally's poor thought.

They stopped "Hey Austin!" Ally grinned

"Well, bye babe, I'll see you later" Jason mumbled as he walked out the store.

I didn't like Jason _at all . _The way he stared at Ally, how he was always kissing her. So basically, he looked at her as nothing but a sex object. I loved Ally like a sister but at the same time, more than a friend.

"Austin, do you remember what tomorrow is?"

I gave her a blank look. "Uh… Friday?"

"NO! It's my birthday" She replied in annoyed tone. Then she hit me on my arm.

"Oh yeah, you turn seventeen tomorrow…"I said trying not to show that the hit really hurt.

"I need your opinion on what I should wear later so come to my house tomorrow 5 hours before the party" Ally said as she pecked me on the cheek and left the store.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ally's POV]<strong>

I left the store after getting a text from Jason. I met him at Star-cash(a local coffee shop).

"Hey Allz" He said in an irritated tone, but I smiled because that's what Austin calls me.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" I grinned

"Nothing really babe, it just, I have a surprise for you tomorrow"

I grinned wider, "Awww! Then, I can't wait until tomorrow!"

He rolled his eyes, "Mhm bye"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>[Ally's POV]<strong>

It so far my party was okay… well, except for the fact that I feel down the stairs when everyone was staring at me. But at least my Prince Charming caught me. Sometimes I wonder how did I get a perfect guy like Jason, what I didn't like is how Austin always judged him.

I leaned on the wall and waited for Jason to come back. It was about 5 minutes until he came with a pickle and small red box. He handed me the pickle and he held the box behind his back.

"Close your eyes" He said in a confident voice

I closed my eyes and felt something cold around my neck, so I sucked the juice out of my pickle.

"You can open them now"

I opened my eyes slowly and saw my self in front of the mirror with a gold necklace on. It read _Jason's girl_. I turned around and kissed Jason. Then I noticed Austin and ran toward him.

"Hey Al-" He was cut off from me because I was nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you" I squealed

"You welcome" He said in a high squeaky voice

I immediately let go of Austin's waist. And felt the urge to chew on my hair

"Nice necklace," He said in a cold voice

"Thanks again!" I grinned then I sat on the couch, next to a couple making out. That reminded me, where _is _Jason? I looked around downstairs… he wasn't there. I ran into Dez, who looked totally drunk.

"Hi Dez," I said tapping my foot

"Oh, Heller Amber" He laughed. Okay, Dez was totally drunk

"…. It's Ally. Anyway, have you seen Jason?"

He nodded and pointed upstairs. I quickly ran upstairs and open my bed room door.

**OOC: Cliffhanger :3 Sowwie about that :[ I'll try to update more later or early tomorrow. Plus I got the pickle part based off of Snookii**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>[Ally's POV]<strong>

"Jason? What the hell do you think your doing!" I screamed from the top of my lungs

Jason was making out Chelsea, most of the boys in school had crush on her. Yes, it was her looks. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair, a big chest [The only reason why guys liked her], and green eyes. Jason jumped when he heard my voice then he pushed Chelsea off of him.

"Allz I can explai-" He yelled trying to talk over the loud music

"For what?" I cut him off. I was _flaming _of anger, betrayal, I felt like tearing him apart. I went on, "For making out with this slut? No offence Chelsea" I threw one of my heels at his leg

Chelsea got up, "No offence taken" She smiled and left the room

Suddenly, Jason got up off of my bed and slapped me across my face. I felt to the ground, I felt like dieing right then and there. _"NO!" _I told my self. I got up and kicked him 'where it hurts'. It all happened so fast, next thing I knew, There was a gun pointed to my head.

"Ally, we can do this the easy way or the hard way so, why don't you just be a good girl, end the party, get undressed and meet me back here. A.S.A.P!" Jason commanded

* * *

><p><strong>[Austin's POV]<strong>

I walked into Sonic Boom with Ally's god sister, Bella. I ran into her a King Burger and she told me to take her here. Bella was an adorable thirteen year old with medium brown/red hair, she was tan [mainly because her mother was Hispanic], and she was so short. I saw Ally who looked so miserable.

"Hi Ally" I said in a happy voice

She looked at me and looked down. I walked toward her and noticed she had a black eye.

She finally said something to me, "You were right"

"About what?" I asked confusedly

"Jason" She winced when she whispered his name

Now I was getting a little angry and defensive. "What did he do to you?"

At that moment, I heard a perfect beat of drumming. I turned around and saw Bella by the drum set.

"She's really talented" Ally smiled, changing the conversation

I nodded. I agreed but I really wanted to know what Jason did to Ally.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ally's POV]<strong>

I really wanted to tell Austin but I remember what Jason said to me last night clearly:

"I swear Ally, if you tell anyone what just happened, I _will _kill you"

I winced one again, just thinking about what had happened.

**OOC:Yeah I know it seems pretty obvious from the chapter before that it would lead into this but this is just from the top of my head. Please leave NICE comments sorry for this disapointment but I tried my hardest.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>[No POV]<strong>

Ally was completely miserable. The day of her dreams turned into a nightmare. Even pickles couldn't make her smile.

Bella walked toward her and crossed her arms, "Ally what's wrong?

Ally tried to make her self seem happy so she let out a fake smile and replied, "Nothing…" But Bella could tell she was lying, she knew Ally too well.

"Come on Ally…" Bella whined.

Ally rolled her eyes and gestured for Bella to come closer. Ally put her mouth to Bella's ear and whispered what happened which made Bella's eyes widen.

"You need to tell Austin, so he can mess Jason up!" Bella yelped

"Shh! And no, I can't tell Austin he said he was going to kill me if I told!" Ally frowned

"Fine, then I will! Can you just give me a few minutes to get my bat then I will-" Bella sounded defensive

"NO!" Ally yelled loudly

Bella frowned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ally's POV]<strong>

I mean, I like it if someone finally got rid of Jason. But I didn't want him to get rid of the people I really cared about. I wish I would've believed Austin in the first place then none of this craziness wouldn't have started! I stared up at the ceiling not noticing that _he_ came in.

"Hi baby," He said sounding like we were a _happy_ couple.

I looked down at my closed song book.

He grabbed my face and whispered, "Answer me when I talk to you"

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella by the trumpets. I gave her the 'Please-Help- Me' look.

She walked toward us and said in a sweet tiny voice, "Ally could you please take me to the ice cream parlor"

I looked at Jason, right into his cold grey eyes. "She wants me to take her out…"

"Can't she go by herself?" Jason replied through his teeth

"No! Of course not, some thing could happen to her! Plus, it's _my _responsibility to watch her" I tried playing along

He nodded and let go of me.

Me and Bella left the store. Then she started grinning.

"You see my cuteness could be used for good things too, not only for people getting me things I want!"


	5. Chapter 5

**OOC: There's going to be a singing part between Austin and Bella so Bell's underlined and Austin's italic and when they sing together, italic and underlined. I don't own the song or Austin and Ally!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Austin's POV]<strong>

I sat down in front of my T.V. watching Hannah Montana when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and smiled because it was Ally

"Hello?" I answered dully

"Hey, Austin?" The person asked

"Yes?"

"Yeah, this is Bella. I need you to come to Sonic Boom quickly!" She was worried, I could tell by her voice

"Okay I'll be there!" I yelped

"Okay Bye"

I quickly ran to Sonic Boom. Finding Ally on the ground and Bella next to her. I rushed to where they were.

"He did this" I had coldness in my voice

Bella nodded.

"Bella, stay here with Ally and I'll call the ambulance"

It wasn't long until they came to get Ally.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ally's POV]<strong>

I opened my eyes to find I was in a strange white room with Bella on my left and Austin on my right.

"Where am I?" I was totally confused

"The hospitlal" Austin replied

My head was fuzzy, The last thing I remembered was buying ice cream for Bella. I turned to her rubbing my messy head, "What happened?"

She looked at Austin and nodded. Then she switched on the radio. Austin began singing:

_Uh, as he came into the window_

_It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_

_He came into her apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

_She ran underneath the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down_

_It was her doom_

_Ally are you OK?_

So, Ally are you OK?

_Are you OK, Ally?_

Ally are you OK?

_So, Ally are you OK?_

Are you OK, Ally?

_Ally are you OK?_

So, Ally are you OK?

_Are you OK, Ally?_

Ally are you OK?

_So, Ally are you OK?_

_Are you OK, Ally?_

_Ally are you OK?_

_Will you tell us that you're OK __( uh!)_

_There's a sign in the window_

_That he struck you - A crescendo Ally_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet __(uh!)_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_Ally are you OK?_

So, Ally are you OK?

_Are you OK Ally?_

Ally are you OK?

_So, Ally are you OK?_

Are you OK Ally?

_Ally are you OK?_

So, Ally are you OK?

_Are you OK Ally?_

_You've been hit by_

You've been hit by

_A Smooth Criminal_

_So they came into the outway_

_It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!_

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_

_Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations_

_Ally are you OK?_

So, Ally are you OK?

_Are you OK Ally?_

Ally are you OK?

_So, Ally are you OK?_

Are you OK Ally?

_Ally are you OK?_

So, Ally are you OK?

_Are you OK Ally?_

Ally are you OK?

_So, Ally are you OK?_

_Ally are you OK?_

_Will you tell us that you're OK_

_There's a sign in the window_

_That he struck you - A crescendo Ally_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, __uh!_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_Ally are you OK?_

_Are you OK Ally?_

_You've been hit by_

You've been struck by

_A Smooth Criminal_

I don't know!

_(Ally are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)_

I don't know!

_(There's a sign in the window)_

I don't know!

_(That he struck you - A crescendo Ally)_

I don't know!

_(He came into your apartment)_

I don't know!

_(Left bloodstains on the carpet)_

I don't know why baby!

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

I don't know!

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom - Ally!)_

_(Annie are you OK?)_

Dang, gone it - Baby!

_(Will you tell us, that you're OK)_

Dang, gone it - Baby!

_(There's a sign in the window)_

Dang, gone it - baby!

_(That he struck you - A crescendo Ally)_

Hoo! Hoo!

_(He came into your apartment)_

Dang, gone it!

_(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)_

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

Dang gone it!

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom - Ally)_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by a smooth criminal_

Okay... after that song... I was still confused so I stared at Bella and repeated, "Bella. What. The. Hell. Happend?"

She rolled her eyes."After you got me ice cream we went to S. B then Jason came and hit you in the head with some thing... So I called Austin and he called the Ambulance"

I grinned at the thought that he cared so much about me that he came to make sure I was okay. Now to make my move..

"Hey Bellz?" I asked. She nodded. I went on, "Could you get me something from the vending machine?"

"Why? It's all the way on the second floor! We're on the eighth! And plus, the elevator's slow!" Bella whimpered

"Please? I'm in pain!" I whined

She got up and stomped away. I glanced over at Austin who was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Ally?" Austin asked

"Hm?"

"You know that there are plenty of guys out there.." He continued

I rolled my eyes, "I know, none for me though!"

"Yes, your's could be out there... in here..." Austin blushed deeply

I blushed too."So... are you saying that _you_ should be my Knight in shining armor?"

He shrugged."Do you want me to?"

I grinned at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC:Cliff-Hanger! Again -.-<strong>


	6. Sorry!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting it's just that, my laptop was stolen and I'm not going to get a new one untill Thanksgiving :( And Well, I cant really update. I'll try for you guys (:!**

**~Bella**

**Ps. Sorry! :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Miss me? So this is the last chapter but does anyone else but me smell sequel? Haha I do!**

* * *

><p>(2 Years Later)<p>

**Ally's POV**

Sometimes change is good. Like now. That one night at the hospital was life changing. I finally found my prince. His name was Austin, Austin Moon.

Then there was a knock. I moved to go open the door when I saw _him_.

"I'm Back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short huh? Well I'm making a sequel! :D<strong>


End file.
